This invention generally relates to the manufacture of reconstituted wood products in presses provided with removable cauls. This invention more specifically relates to the manufacture of hardboard and more particularly deals with an improved caul plate and process for producing the same which reduces the need for periodic cleaning of the plates thereby extending the service life of the same.
As a result of the heat required in the pressing process for manufacturing the reconstituted wood products, carbon is produced on the caul surface which eventually builds up upon repeated usage of the caul. This carbon buildup may be impressed into the panel product unless the caul is removed and cleaned. Frequent removal and cleaning of the cauls not only results in down time of the production press but also diminishes the useful life of the caul.